


For Science!

by peskylilcritter



Series: pesky does nano prep [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peskylilcritter/pseuds/peskylilcritter
Summary: Obi-Wan is fascinated by the local flora and fauna and accidentally touches a dangerous plant.





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by dendral on tumblr.

Technically they're here to provide support for the two Jedi investigating the disappearances of force-sensitive teenagers whose parents refused to give them to the Jedi.

But the local plant- and wildlife are absolutely fascinating and Obi-Wan is spending every free moment studying it. He's going to start writing papers the second they get back to the Temple.

Anakin follows him wherever he goes, muttering and grumbling about his crazy master. Obi-Wan mostly ignores that, except for the occasional sarcastic comment and a few futile attempts to show Anakin how interesting these plants and animals are.

***

Anakin doesn't see what happens and later he'll feel guilty about it. He'd literally looked away for a second and then Obi-Wan made a small sound of pain and collapsed.

***

He hurts and can't even tell where the pain is coming from.

His stomach rolls and he panics, just managing to lean over the side of the bed before he vomits, half-retching half-sobbing.

The sobbing doesn't stop even when his stomach stops trying to crawl up his throat and he sinks back onto the bed. It makes his head hurt worse but he can't stop.

A large hand touches his forehead, smoothes sweaty hair out of his face and then just keeps stroking over his hair.

He falls asleep before the hand stops.

***

He's just trying to touch one of the leaves of the little plant but he can't quite reach it and he's getting frustrated. Finally he gives in and lunges at the thing and the burning pain brings him right out of the dream.

Someone is holding his hand. It doesn’t hurt but it's too warm. He's too warm.

He tries to tell whoever is holding his hand to turn down the heat but he's not sure the words come out right. He can't really hear himself clearly.

The owner of the hand leans forward so he can see their face. He smiles.

"Anakin." He tries to reach up to pat Anakin’s cheek because Anakin can be a stroppy little brat but he’s a good kid. He’s Obi-Wan's favorite person. (He's not supposed to have a favorite person but he doesn’t care. Anakin is his favorite.)

His eyelids feel heavy but there’s something he needs to say. "Love you."

***

The next time he's awake he's more lucid. His head still hurts and he keeps mixing up words and languages but he knows where he is and why. (That time he kept forgetting Basic and slipping into Mandalorian was fun. Anakin sat in the chair by his bed with a datapad and looked up every word Obi-Wan said in a dictionary he seems to have acquired specifically for this purpose. Obi-Wan hopes he learned something.)

It takes a while but eventually he realizes that he's forgotten to ask. "Anakin, please tell me that someone got a cutting or at least a scan of that plant. And I'm going to need a copy of my chart." He stops talking when he sees the look on Anakin’s face.

"Master, you can worry about all that when you’re healthy. Just be glad that you're not dying for science today."


End file.
